They'll Never Understand
by Femme Swindle Combaticon
Summary: Movie-verse, Pre-War in Prologue, but then from ending to DOTM out; certain mechs will be dead before DOTM, some will still be alive after. Barricade left a bitter past behind on Cybertron. But will the past let him move on, or will it come back and try to swallow his spark as well?


**A/N:**

** Well, I decided to start a new story while I was thinking of how to update my old ones. This came off the top of my head while I was reading Barricade and Blitzwing fanfictions. I hope you like it~!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, just my thoughts and ideas for them~! :)**

** Key:**

_Icy_

**Hothead**

_**Random**_

__-Location: Iacon City-Autobot HQ-

__-_Barricade's POV_-

I ran through the halls of the Autobot base in Iacon. A stupid idea, as I was told a million times already, but I had my processor dead-set on this mission. I had even gone so far as to manage to knock Ironhide out. I was desperate, okay!? Don't judge! Anyway, I was running through the halls and wasn't met with any resistance. _Why? _you ask? Well, Soundwave, his cassettes, and a few other choice Decepticons-Astrotrain, Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Knock Out, to name a few-were creating a distraction for me; a _huge_ distraction. We were hoping the distraction could hold out long enough that I can finish my mission and get out. Then all us surviving Decepticons can get off Cybertron; it wasn't worth staying on when it was dying. We just wanted to escape with who we had left-even _Megatron _had agreed that was priority one-but the Autobots wouldn't accept that. Nope, they just decided to abduct and/or kill any Decepticon they see. I had already watched Shockwave, Starscream, Thunderblast, Blackout, Acid Storm, Blackarachnia, and Breakdown get destroyed in a bombing in Kaon. Our base was destroyed and we had no place left except out in the universe on a distant planet that _might _have energon…or it might not. Anyway, I'm getting off topic. So…where was I…? Ah, yes, I remember.

I managed to find the entrance to the brig. I had the keys from Ironhide-I had entered a back entrance and took the keys from him, as he was on guard duty-and unlocked the door. I ran in, down the two short flights of stairs, and into the long row of cages. I saw Sunstorm, Vortex, Brawl, Lugnut, Swindle, and Arachnid in the first few rows. I unlocked their doors, though I contemplated on leaving the techno-organic glitch to rot; however, we needed all the support we could get.

"Get out through the South entrance," I ordered, tossing Swindle the key-he was the only on I trusted not to lose it. "And hold down the fort for me. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Swindle, Sunstorm, Vortex, and Brawl nodded-I knew I could trust them to listen-while Lugnut and Arachnid started to leave the brig. I didn't wait for the others to leave before I ran down the long hall of cages. I came to a halt at the last two. There were two mechs chained in them. I opened the very last one to help that Decepticon, as his servos looked ready to fall off. I ran to him, standing on the tips of my pedes to get the key in the slot. Just as I freed his first wrist, however, he woke immediately and his free servo reached out. His grip around my throat was tight and getting tighter. I could feel the sensitive metal bending and coughed, trying to talk.

"Blitzwing, no!" the mech in the other cell cried. "It's Barricade!"

The grip around my throat disappeared and I was so dizzy with relief, I slumped to the floor. I purged my two of my four tanks as my processor spun. I managed to stand again and, leaning heavily against Blitzwing, unlocked his other arms. I practically collapsed on him, but he was still strong as ever as he caught me and held me upright. The world spun faster and everything went black.

-_Blitzwing's POV_-

_I looked down on Barricade as he slumped forvard. I cursed meinself for being so rash to attack. I picked ze smaller bot up under mein arm und gently took ze keys from his loose grip. I left mein cage, skirting around ze regurgitated energon, und used ze final key on Cyclonus's lock. I freed him from his cuffs und he rubbed his wrists. I led ze vzy out of ze brig, but stopped once in ze halls of Autobot HQ to realize I had _**no idea vhere I vas going! I was so frustrated und stressed, but it only got vorse! I was about to resort to shaking Barricade avake vhen Cyclonus spoke up.**

"Barricade said the South entrance was safe," the copter reported. "So we should head that way." He pointed to our right.

_I nodded und allowed Cyclonus to lead, as I vas brought in unconscious. Ve made it to ze Souz entrance to see Swindle und Brawl just barely managing to keep ze sliding door open. Svindle vas ze first to spot us, zen Brawl._

"C'mon! one faster, you pansies!" Swindle snapped, uncharacteristically cranky. "It's really hard to keep open!"

_Cyclonus dove zrough ze before I leapt over zeir arms. Zey quickly rolled out of ze doorvay und it snapped shut viz a __**click. It vas a happy click. A click zat told us ve made it out alive. ALIVE, I TELL JOU! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA! Ze happy click **__voke Barricade, who struggled weakly in mein grip. I passed him on to Svindle, who supported him viz his shoulder._

-_Barricade's POV_-

My processor and fuel tanks hurt, but I felt a sense of hope when I smelt the burnt metal that was _outside _of the base. I looked up at Swindle as my memory core booted up.

"Blitzwing? Cyclonus?"

I looked up and saw Blitzwing and Cyclonus standing side-by-side in front of me. I vented in relief.

"Not to break up the happy moment," Brawl stated gruffly, "but we kind of need to comm the others to retreat."

I swiftly remembered the Decepticons risking their sparks for this mission and immediately opened the frequency they were using. _::All right, mechs, get out of there! Our objective has been accomplished! Retreat to the Nemesis and prepare to escape!:: _There were pings of acknowledgment from the distraction team and I shut the comm link down. I looked at Brawl and Swindle, then it finally hit me-a piece of debris literally fell onto my helm-about what was missing.

"Where is Sunstorm, Vortex, and the others?" I asked, worry pulsating with my spark…though I could care less about the extra-eight-legged freak.

"We sent them ahead; Arachnid and Lugnut needed a way out, and we knew there were two more flyers," explained Swindle, gesturing to Cyclonus and Blitzwing.

I nodded and looked to the flyers, a small smile on my face. "So…who's carrying who?"

In the end, Blitzwing carried me and Cyclonus carried Swindle while Brawl clung to his leg-Swindle wasn't strong enough, and still isn't strong enough, to hang onto Cyclonus while being buffeted by the small sonic waves his rotors sent out. The _Nemesis_ came into sight and I knew we had made it. Oh, but how cruel fate could be. Just as we were going to board-we were the last Decepticons outside of the Nemesis-the Aerialbots caught up to us. I climbed onto Blitzwing's back-the agony searing through me was temporarily forgotten-and shot at them. Brawl was using some mods Swindle lent to him to help me attack. Between Brawl and I, we managed to knock Air Raid, Fireflight, and Skydive out of the air. Silverbolt and Slingshot wouldn't have been problems if Skyfire, Jetfire, Jetstorm, and Breakaway hadn't decided to show up. The combined fire power was heading our way swiftly. A few shots hit me in my abdomen and leg, causing me to cry out in pain. We were so close to the entrance of the _Nemesis_, I could hear the sparks of the Decepticons concealed within. I was suddenly pulled into Blitzwing's embrace.

"_I'm so, so sorry,_" he whispered as he flew closer to Cyclonus. "**Don't jou 'dare' give up. **_**Und don't forget us, 'ever'.**_"

Then I was suddenly being clutched around the waist by Brawl; I was suddenly watching the only one I had left charge the Aerialbots in a suicide attack.

"Blitzwing!" I cried. "No!"

I struggled, but Brawl held fast. I watched as Blitzwing was shot down, his frame mangled by the combined firepower. Then Cyclonus, Brawl, Swindle, and I were swallowed by the _Nemesis_. The entrance closed and we took off immediately, as if even the _Nemesis _was eager to take off for a new home, a new hope. I sat there, suddenly cold. I looked at the 'Cons who had made the distraction; Thundercracker, Buzz-saw, and Rumble were gone. I heard a wail and knew the source was from Cyclonus-he must've just learned that Blackout, his older brother, was offline and his older brother's twin, Grindor, was missing.

That's when reality finally hit me and I pulled my knees to my chassis. It started with my doorwings-the cursed things that were attached to my sensors _and _emotion system-, which started trembling. Then I couldn't hold it in anymore; I keened like a creature in pain. I could feel everyone's optics on me-the grief in the room was soon mixed with shock-as coolant pooled out of my optics. I had just lost the last of my family; I had finally lost my twin.

** -Ending Note-**

** I hate being so mean to Barricade. But I just randomly came up with the idea that Barricade and Blitzwing could be twins while Prowl, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen are just his brothers. He and Blitzwing were adopted into the Praxians' family and Barricade chose to be reformatted into a Grounder. Blitzwing remained a Flyer. Anyway, Reviews encourage me…a lot. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
